Save Us
by Squish My Heart
Summary: Draco and Hermione have been seeing each other for a while, however it's all a secret. Hermione wants the world to know and to have Draco completely as her own, but others will not have it. OneShot Lyric Fanfiction.


**LYRICAL FANFICTION  
Song:** SAVE US  
**Artist:** Cartel

**Authors Note:**

This is my first lyric fan fiction. I've written a few regular fan fictions and unfortunately am on a huge writing block on my major story entitled; A Moth to the Flame. So if you have read it, my deepest apologizes. I've written maybe 60 different chapters following and its just not clicking in my perspective. So here's a little something to say sorry and that I am trying. I figured I'd place it on now, because I like it myself, and enjoy it so I figure it should get good reviews. If not, I'm sending it to my beta ASAP, taking it off 'til it is to its perfection.

**UPDATED;** I decided to write a fan fiction that accommodates this fan fiction. Want to know how they wound up together and how the tragic ending came to be? Find my story, **The Secret**. Chapter 1 is up now.

**_Simple words we never knew,  
The power behind what they put us through,  
Now it's all begun  
What it takes to make it real._**

"Draco" she whispered out, ready to change the subject; it was time to let it out. After discussing their plans for after Hogwarts, Hermione realized how much Draco meant to her. How much she wanted to be his when he returned from work at the ministry, to have a family with him, to be completely hers and no one else's. She couldn't stand being his secret, seeing him lure in girls and using them for a night to keep up his sex god appeal, then returning to her expressing how much better Hermione is than those 'pathetic prats'. She grew tired of this. The image of another girl touching him began to feed a very jealous green monster. It was as if their nights alone in their common room were all a dream. The green monster stirred more, driving her insane. She needed to let him know.

"This feels so surreal." She finally let out, sighing.

A puzzled look washed over his face. They were just discussing the requirements were to becoming a ministry leader when she randomly said this. "What does?"

"Us. I don't know how much longer I can continue this." She looked at him softly with sorrow of bringing up something that could ruin their lives at its mentioning.

"This?" he stared at her still as puzzled as before.

"This as in how we exchange dirty glares, say rude things, hurt each others pride temporarily outside of this room and flirt and mingle with others to keep up an image, and then return here, rushing to each others arms, pretending the words we said meant nothing and that the world never existed. I'm sick of seeing a girl hanging on you, when I stand there envious that they are touching you. I don't want this to be a secret. Why must this be a secret? Do we do it to keep reputations of Gryffindors and Slytherins being arch enemies? Why can't there be house unity. DO I SHAME YOU THAT MUCH?"

Tears began to trickle down her cheek, stinging her eye sight as Draco looked down towards the floor. "I simply can not continue this until it is **real**. I want you for myself and I don't want to end this. Don't make me end this." She stood before him pouring out her heart and soul towards him, her mouth gaped open taking in breath for the amount of courage she held. This was either going to make or break them. No more limbo, the truth is needed. Draco sighed.

"Hermione…" he said taking a step close to her, reaching out. Rushed, she turned around, refusing his arms. Rejection always broke his pride, and as expected, a disappointed frown formed on Draco's face.

_**  
We're standing on the edge of this,  
When our soul is gone what will we miss?  
We lost what it takes to really really feel.**_

"You want to throw everything we had away?" he croaked out, trying to stay strong. He knew this talk was inevitable.

"NO." she firmly said crying out. "I want to be able to not hide. To be able to go to the seventh year's ball at the end of the year with YOU, to risk getting caught snogging in the hall with YOU, to being envied by several others because of what bliss WE have, to be able to bring together the unexpected, and to be with YOU for the rest of my life… to be completely YOURS, no cover up girlfriends or flings… to be what we are. Not being a lie anymore." She stared at him long and hard, hoping he would make this talk easier on her than her conscious battled within. She knew it wasn't going to be easy the second emotion actually showed in his eyes.

"You know what would happen if we weren't a secret." He said hushed. He never wanted to give her up, but if she was asking for this, something he could never give her, it only made him feel horrible because he knew what the consequences were. "My father would surly have you killed. I already put your life in danger by allowing you to fall in love with me and I, you. I am a selfish git for doing that. Please forgive me Hermione. I love you but this can not be known. You were fine with that at first. What happened to forgetting everything and falling asleep in each others arms? Why can't we go back to that? Why can't we embrace our lust and longings for each other instead of being paranoid about the future… why can't we go back? Why." He closed his eyes, hoping to easily rewind everything to the start of their relationship. When they knew they couldn't be each others. When they knew, it HAD to be a secret. When they knew they had to break it off in the end.

_**  
But the better days behind us now,  
We all need someone to tell us how  
To save the state of where we are,  
It keeps demanding more and more and more.  
And who will save us?**_

"You know as well as I do that, it can't go back to that. I want you for myself; I don't want you marrying Parkinson because your stupid father says so. I want you to marry me. I want a family with you; I want to be yours and only yours. Why must you jump when he says to? Can you not stand up to him?" She threw herself on the bed into a pillow hoping that it would suck away all her tears instantly. No such luck.

"Anything I do will risk your life." He walked over to the side of Hermione's bed, sitting down softly barely making his presence on the bed noticeable. He looked at Hermione's body tucked into the messy sheets and lumpy pillows as she sniffled continuously as he spoke. "I can not go on with myself if something happened to you. I want you to fall in love with someone you deserve, someone who won't have to keep you as a secret, and someone who can give you everything you want… someone who can be the man you've dreamt of while you read those romance novels. …Someone who I'll forever envy for the rest of my life because I was never good enough to be him." She shifted to where she could see his eyes, hers demanding with him.

"YOU ARE HIM"

"No I AM NOT." He hissed looking off to the side of the room, wishing everything he knew was a lie. "I can not give you what you truly wish. You want marriage, you want children, you want a life dedicated to the one you love… and as much as I dream to give it to you, I simply can't. Hell will make us pay if we were to try and I never want to put you through such pain. I love you too much to put you through suffering." His eyes pleaded her back to stop fighting him on this. _She should know_, he reassured himself.

"You're already making me suffer, Draco!" she cried, whimpering with her hands on her face trying to calm the rushing heat from her tears to a mild. Her suffering was already too much on his soul, he pulled his arm over grabbing her into his arms, gently brushing her soft curls out of her face.

"This is no where close to the damage that can be done, love. **THIS** is child's play compared to what would happen if I were to try. We can't." She shifted out of his embrace looking at him in anger.

"BUT WE CAN. We can run away, change our names, our looks, our lives... and be happy with each other." Guilt rushed into him, how badly he wanted to say "Yes. Lets", but he couldn't.

"And what would happen if we were to have kids? We would hide in the muggle world and then all the sudden hey our child is magical… I wouldn't want to deny a child a life of magic. Besides, you said you wanted this to be **real** and how could it be real if we were to run away?" she turned her back, sighing.

"I. I. Don't know." She whimpered out, she was desperate. Silence over came the room, she was ready to give in the fight and keeping their relationship as a secret, at least she'd still have a part of him.

_**  
This can't go on, without the meaning in the rhyming.  
Can you save, can you save us?  
Oh I can't go on out of rhythm without time.**_

"We have to end this Hermione. I thought we could handle this secret, be each others secret for the rest of our lives because your world and mine can never combine." Hermione turned back quickly. He just had to say it, hadn't he? Her eyes let out more liquid than she thought she had possessed.

"That's not fair!" she cried out.

"Nothing is fair, Hermione. I love you, and I will always love you but I can not defy my father and I must protect you from him and if it means ending it here just so that you can live and grow old and have a family, then so be it." His hand reached out, cupping her cheek, rubbing his thumb over her red flushed face back and forth. He stared at her softly, asking for forgiveness with his eyes.

"I don't want it to end Draco." She said, leaning into his hand.

"It has to" he whispered into her ear.

"There has to be some other way-" he shook his head immediately, highly doubtful.

"Unless you know someone who can save us, we are a lost hope." He moved her face to make sure she would see the point when he would explain a bigger reason of why they could never be.

_****_

We hold this truth self evident,  
The lies we used to represent  
Who we are, because it was never meant to be.

"I'm a pureblood in one of the most famous families in the magical world. I'm an only son, meaning it's up to me to pass on the Malfoy's purity in bloodline. You are a muggle. Not filth but you will taint everything the Malfoy's built their reputation on. So many things keep us from being together. Can't you see? It's a mistake." He heaves a sigh looking her straight in the eyes.

"One minute you're stating how much you love me and now you're calling this all a mistake, what is wrong with you Malfoy!" anger flashed through her like a jolt of lightning, she rushed backwards wanting to hurt him for such a painful thought he presented her with.

"It was a mistake for me to fall in love with such an amazing person. It was a mistake for keeping it on so long. It was a mistake thinking it would be able to stay a secret and for us to stay strong. It was a mistake that I'm a Malfoy." She looked at him still angry_. Why would he doubt this? How did my confrontation of wanting to be something more turned into their breakup fight?_, she kept thinking herself. "If anything, I hate the fact of what I must do. I hate the fact that I am pureblooded. I hate how my father thinks of muggle borns. I hate it all and what I hate above anything else is the way I made you fall in love with me." Guilt overwhelmed him he stood up immediately fuming back and forth.

_**  
And all the songs we used to sing, they used to tell us everything.  
Now were left with all were left is memories.  
**_

"Everything we had was beautiful, ever since I _accidentally_ kissed you. I will never forget the effect you've had on me Granger. You'll always be my only love. It is impossible for Malfoys to fall in love and believe strongly in it, it is near mythical and you made me the lucky one who was able to feel its exhilarating warmth. However the cruelty of life makes it impossible for us to be each others." He paused, seeing her sadness struck harder in her gorgeous brown eyes. "Thank you for showing powers that I never thought would exist. I hope that one day; you'll find it in your heart to forgive my foolish actions of making you mine and then hurting you like this. I love you Hermione, I'll never stop." He walked back over to her staring her in the eyes. Silence washed over them once more. Then realization struck them as hard as a brick, it was over. He leaned down, kissing her softly on her ruby red lips goodbye, leaving his finger tips lingering on her cheek before he turned to the door to leave.

_**  
But the better days behind us now.  
We all need someone to tell us how  
To save this state of where we are,  
It keeps demanding more and more and more.  
Who will save us?  
This can't go on, without the meaning in the rhyming.  
Can you save, can you save us?  
Oh I can't go on out of rhythm without time.**_

"Don't leave me" she cried. He turned back, pain stung inside more; he was growing weaker with each second.

"I must." He croaked out, wishing otherwise.

"I'll do anything to be with you, I'd rather die happy than die miserable." She confessed, standing up walking towards him. _So stubborn_ he thought.

"Hermione. Can't you see that I'm letting you go so that you can do just that? I will make your life miserable. You'll never be happy. And that's all even if we get past my father's wrath of us being together. Don't make us suffer more than we should. Please. Just let me leave" Tears tugged at the corners of his eyes. He refuses to cry in front of her. He can't. _Remain strong… just a little longer. Then you can let it out with a good night fly on the field, letting this escape your mind temporarily, _he advised himself.

_****_

Say the words, give it all the time you need.  
Let it out, oh, just say anything.  
Say the words and make them count,  
Say the words without a doubt.  
Give us truth and nothing more,  
Leave us wanting more and more.

"One more night then" her eyes pleaded. He paused. His hand was on the doorknob. The decision was like a fork in the road, unknown which leads to the correct destination. He stared at the doorknob for a good minute before turning around, no turning back; he was looking her straight in the eye. A soft smirk tugged from the corners of his mouth.

"One more" he said walking towards her, rushing up, planting his lips on the one thing that was forbidden to him now. She jumped in reaction, surprised of the hunger radiating off his body. Smiling into the kiss she pressed their bodies closer as their lips coaxed over each other happily. The kiss deepened as his tongue begged to enter her mouth, as she flung her hands over his neck pulling him nearer, desperately clawing away, both of them pleading to be closer than they were. Before they knew it, their clothes were shed from their bodies and they were making love.

After a few short hours of feverous play, Draco and Hermione laid on the bed panting, short of breath from their heated actions. Draco looked into her eyes softly, "I love you." came from her soft swollen lips as she nestled her head into his strong arms. He leaned forward to where her ear was covered gracefully by curls and whispered softly, as he nuzzled his head on top of hers…

"I will always love you, Hermione Granger."

_****_

Who will save us?  
This can't go on, without the meaning in the rhyming.  
Can you save, can you save us?  
Oh I can't go on, out of rhythm without timing.  
Can you save, can you save us?  
I can't go on, without the meaning in the rhyming.  
Can you say, you say, you'll save us.  
Well I can't go on, out of rhythm without time.

**Newspaper Article from the Daily Prophet…**

_Last Thursday at 5:04 p.m., Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger were both pronounced dead. It was only days after their Graduation at Hogwarts Witchcraft and Wizardry, when Hermione was kidnapped by servants of the Dark Lord. She was lead to the forbidden forest just outside Hogwarts School, chained to a tree. There she was tortured by several Crucio Curses placed on her by numerous Death Eaters. To everyone's surprise, Draco Malfoy showed up making an effort to saving Miss Granger's life. Unfortunately, the Death Eaters managed to capture Draco and tortured him the same manner as Hermione. It was determined that Draco and Hermione both were hit by the killing curse at the same time by two separate persons. Curiously, the two were holding hands when they were found dead along with matching rings on their left ring finger. Rumor has it that Junior Malfoy and Miss Granger were secretly married. More research is being requested as to what exactly happened between Hermione and Draco before they were killed and the reasoning's of their deaths._

**A/N:** Please Review, but be nice! I have a temper and if it's a suggestion it won't be taken in a well manner unless you state it as nice as possible. P


End file.
